Party Planner
by CinnamonRoll347
Summary: Willow the Troll finds a troll who has NEVER been to a party before. But can she plan one for this Troll?
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Trolls**

 **Ok so a few things I have to explain:**

 **The italics are the subconscious of the characters**

 **Willow is a minty-colored troll with pastel purple hair**

 **Sebastian is an orange troll with black hair**

 **Eve is a white troll with blue hair**

 **Enjoy!**

Willow was walking through the Troll village to the market stands on a beautiful Wednesday. The birds were chirping,the flowers were blooming, and trolls were happy.

 _Everything is so great here. Let's have a picnic at your favorite tree!_

Are you sure, it's really warm today.

 _Which is EXACTLY why we should do it!_

If you say so.

Willow skipped along the cobblestone road to the stands. She searched for the right stand, until a troll bumped into her,and everything blacked out.

Blurry-eyed and with a headache, Willow arose slowly from a different bed than hers. She looked around to see a nurse troll coming through the curtains.

"Hello my name is Charllene, and I will be taking care of you today." Said the nurse troll, pointing to her name tag. She had creme-colored skin and blue hair. Willow felt queasy and started shaking.

"Dear, you're shaking," said the nurse troll," get some rest." Willow nodded, half asleep. She layed down on the pillow, but couldn't fall asleep. Instead, she went into the hallways to wander around. She did a basic loopty-loop about twenty times when her ring glowed and flashed a music note icon. She sighed. She could hear harmonizing trolls getting closer and joined the crowd.

"Oh we're getting better." An orange troll sang, harmonizing with the rest of the crowd.

 _Ugh don't sing with them. They're signing just one thing. You wanna sing a normal song._

Willow's subconscious was right. They were only singing one thing. Willow's ring glowed again, which meant singing time was over. Willow went up to talk with the orange troll about what that was.

"H-hi," Willow started," My name is Willow, and I was wondering why you guys only sang one thing."

"My name is Sebastian," the orange troll answered, " And I was showing off my harmonizing skills."

"BURN" said a white troll, giving a high-five to Sebastian.

"Wait a minute," said Willow, " You're that troll that bumped into me!"

"You! You, seriously? PFFT. No. Way. Why am I talking to you then? I almost got a concussion." Sebastian answered rudely.

" I GOT a concussion!" Willow yelled back.

"BURN!" Said the white troll.

Willow turned around and stomped away. As she turned around she heard this down the hallway:

"Jerk. She's so selfish." Said Sebastian.

"Yeah, you burned her good though!" Said the white troll

"I don't need your stupid comments Eve." Willow could tell the voices were getting closer, so she dove into a crate, and closed it over her. She could see through a peephole. The troll's feet stopped tight in front of her.

"My friends are worried sick about me! I'm missing a party!" Said Sebastian.

"Well luck you! I've never been to one since I'm stuck here all day because my mother works here!" Said Eve

"What's your mother's name?"

"Charllene." Willow gasped.

 _Never been to a party? We have to plan one!_

"Let's do this." Willow whispered in the crate.


	2. The Guest List

**Back for more?**

 **Sorry about the typos last time, I meant to say "right" instead of "tight, and "lucky" instead of "luck"**

 **Here is a new chapter!**

Willow waited out in the crate until the two troll's footsteps faded away, and crawled out of the crate like a snail. She looked around, and pretended to be casual.

 _Ooh ooh! What if we throw a BURNING party where we have to burn people? That would be hilarious!_

Not sure hat would be fun... More headaches for everyone

 _C'mon, Eve likes it!_

Yes, but what about everyone else?

 _Pfft! Who cares?_

You're acting like Sebastian, that really mean troll?

 _As if!_

(Lifts one eyebrow)

 _Oh i see it now... Sorry *cough* not sorry *cough*_

(Rolls eyes) Lets just plan a normal party, ok?

"Willow, are you ok? You look angry." Willow looked up to see Charllene, and realized that she was angry at her subconscious, and was wrapped up in it.

" Y-yeah." Willow answered, and Willow saw her ring flash out of the corner of her eye, and a heart appeared on it. Charllene came at her with her arms opened wide, and squeezed Willow In a big, loving hug.

"Whatever it is, please feel better." Charllene said, as she squeezed Willow's hand, and then walked out of the corridor. Willow's ring flashed again. She immediately ran back to her hospital room, and grabbed her backpack and her pouch that had been left on her bedside table. She sat down on her bed, and grabbed a party-planning book.

During this her subconscious was trying to tell her what to do:

 _NO! Eve's party should be as black as her soul!_

She has two sides, but I see you only have one.

 _Nice try Hermione, but you can't hurt me. This is why Eve's party should be a burning competition!_

(Rolls eyes)

 _(Blows raspberry)_

Willow sighed as she TRIED to get her subconscious to shut up. She scribbled down notes, drew pictures of what the place, food, treats and drinks would look like, and now all that was left was the guest list. She rubbed her hands together, and slipped her book into her backpack, and went into the hallway. When she slammed the door, the backpack fell, leaving her notebook upon the floor.

Willow reached deep inside her pockets, and rummaged around, looking for something. She pulled out a gum pack, glitter bottles, business cards from the market stands, sewing materials, a feather, and finally pulled out a notepad. She thought through all the people she would invite, stopping people in the hallway to ask them if they would like to come. She wrote down so few names, she almost gave up when someone walked around a corner. She immediately dogged them.

"Nice doge, jerk." Said a voice. Willow whipped around to see her fatal enemy.

 _ITS MY ROLE MODEL!_

Wow didn't know you had one, I thought you hated everyone.

"Watch where you're going, you could give someone a concussion." Willow said, as a smirk few across her face.

"What you got there, your shopping list for glitter?" Sebastian asked, ripping the notepad out of Willow's hands.

"Give it back!" Willow sputtered as she tried to jump to get.

"Oh a guest list for a party, eh? Who for?"

"Eve. Speaking of, would you like to come?"

"Hmmmm... Sure I'll bring a bomb to blow up this place, too."

"Ok then, I guess you'll miss out on the greatest party!"

Sebastian's subconscious:

 _NO! WE WANT TO PARTY!_

No we don't 

_Cmon, a GIRL is inviting you to a party, when does that happen?_

Fine you win

 _(Evil laugh)_

"Wait, I'll come."

"Great!" Willow squeaked, writing Sebastian's name down.

"It'd better be great."

"Oh, it will."

Willow tried for hours until she had 3 pages full.

"There, that should be enough." Willow whispered, and turned to go back to her hospital room. She ran through the corridors, lost. She turned corners, leaving little bits of paper on the ground from her note pad. Still, she couldn't find her way back.

 _That's it. We should quit. I'm tired._

So am I, I don't even know what floor I'm on.

Willow turned a corner, and saw Eve go into a room. She raced to the door, and kept it open a few inches. It was all clear. She raced under a bed, and then some curtains.

"You are free to go in 6 days, once your arm heals." Said a nurse

"Ughh ok." Said Eve, looking distraught.

"6 days, I've gotta hurry this process up." Willow whispered.


End file.
